


The prince of winter and the dragon of the sun

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Azor Ahai Prophecy | The Prince That Was Promised, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon snow x rhaenys fic, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, The Blackfyre Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: Prince Daeron Targayen(jon snow )returns to the capital where he begins a passionate romance with his sister Rhaenys. Meanwhile a great threat arises beyond the wall.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Gerold Dayne/Arianne Martell, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon stark/ Val, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

DAERON TARGAYEN 

"My prince we have to start the march, King's Landing is near" spoke the knight Jaime Lannister from the other side of the tent, pulling Prince Daeron Targayen out of his meditation. Daeron got up from the bed ready to move on. 

Daeron and his guest had just passed harrenhal 3 days ago. The excitement of seeing his family again filled his heart with emotion. More than 9 years have passed since he went to live north with his mother's family. A part of him did not want to leave the north, Daeron felt that he belonged to the north. He loved to go hunting with his cousins in the wolf forest. She still remembered the farewell with her cousins, the most dramatic was Arya begging through tears to be taken south.

"Daeron" exclaimed his cousin Jon stark. Daeron looked to his right where he saw his cousin approaching. His cousin Jon stark was the son of his uncle Ned stark with Ashara dayne, he was legitimized by his father the king and it was decided that he would inherit Moat Cailin. The relationship between his cousin Jon and his aunt Catelyn was always tense, tensions increased when Jon was legitimized, although Jon would never be ahead of Catelyn's children in succession in the north.

Daeron smiled when he was near his cousin "I see you slept well" Jon smiled "how is my prince Wishing to see your family" Daeron smiled "The same for you, you are always complaining about being able to train with your uncle Arthur, besides from what I understand your mother will be in the capital. "

Jon snorted "I can tell you I'm tired of beating Theon and Robb" Daeron arched an eyebrow at his comment "To my knowledge I always beat you most of the time." They both laughed as they got on their horses ready to reach the capital. They were followed by their wolves Ghost and Winter one both had white fur their only difference was that while Ghost's eyes were red those of Winter were black. 

"Excited to see your brothers again, His Excellency" asked Jon mockingly once they started the march. Daeron smiled at the thought of his brothers. He was always close to his brothers, especially his brother Aegon, remembering the many times they played in the red fortress, since Daeron went north he always communicated by letters with his brother Aegon. 

He still could not believe that his brother the Crown Prince was going to marry the future woman Lady Mircella Baratheon remembering the letter that his brother sent him announcing the engagement and the wedding day. It was that one of the reasons for leaving the north could not miss the wedding of his older brother.

"I can't believe my brother is getting married" Daeron replied turning his attention to Jon. Jon laughed "Well it was to be expected, it seems that Tywin finally could put his claws to the royal family the man was desperate to have his blood on the throne".

Daeron smiled at his cousin's comment, Tywin lannister was always an ambitious man wishing a crown for his family, he tried before with Cersei and now he finally got it with his granddaughter Mircellla.

"Well I hope that with this marriage things in the kingdom become peaceful during my brother's reign" Daeron replied. 

I hope so, what do you think of the Tyrells? Those people will not sit still seeing how the future queen is Tywin's granddaughter. They will surely make their move "replied Jon, Daeron looked at his cousin strangely" What do you mean "Daeron asked. 

Jon replied with a smile "Well I heard that Margaery is single" he replied with a wink. Daeron rolled his eyes "I'm not getting married yet" Jon laughed "It's just a matter of your father marrying, if not the Tyrell girl, then the Dornish girl."

They both spent the rest of the way laughing and joking. 

Daeron finally saw the walls of King's Landing. They were as powerless as he had remembered. They entered the city being guided by the white cloaks led by Allison Thorne. 

Deron looked at the lively streets of the city, there were many people on the streets. It was always wondered how many people lived in King's Landing, some said it had the same population as the whole north combined. 

Upon reaching the fortress courtyard, he found Ser Arthur Dayne waiting at the gate.

"My prince, it's good to see you" Arthur spoke bowing. Daeron smiled and got off his horse "It's good to see you Arthur" Arthur turned his attention to his nephew "Nephew is good to see you" he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you man" answered Jon with a smile "you know where this mom is" he asked. 

"Your mother is in Maegor's fort she is waiting for you to speak with you" Arthur replied before turning his attention to Daeron "Your father awaits you with the rest of his family in the throne room".

Daeron turned his attention to his cousin "Go see your mother, I'll see you later" jon nodded before saying goodbye "See you later Daeron and try not to piss off the king for nine years that he has not seen you" comment as he watched his cousin leave followed by his direwolf.

Daeron entered the fortress followed by Arthur and Jaime.

"How was the trip, Your Excellency" Arthur asked as they walked.

"The trip was fine thanks to the ancient gods nothing happened" Daeron replied. 

"How was your life in Winterfell, I must say that the last time I saw you you were a 9 day old boy and now you are a young prince" Arthur asked with a smile.

Daeron smiled at the gentleman "I've missed you too Arthur and well life in Winterfell is cozy apart from the cold I can't complain too much." Arthur laughed "Now that you have returned I would like to have a fight with you, they told me about your accident with the savages, you say you defeated many" 

Daeron smiled "Surely they are exaggerating" Jaime arched an eyebrow "Don't be so humble, Your Excellency, the boy managed to defeat 7 people by himself, who knows Arthur may soon surpass you" Jaime answered mischievously, Arthur smiled "Well that I would like to see it in the training yard. 

The doors of the throne room opened, Daeron entered the throne room seeing his entire family gathered. In the center was the king his father with his brother Aegon and his hand Jon Connington. To his left was Queen Elia along with his sister Rhaenys, Jon stared at his sister for longer than required, his older sister had become a beautiful woman, Rhenys, just like he had inherited his father's violet eyes, had her mother's silver-streaked black hair had inherited her Dornish olive skin, making her a very beautiful woman. To her right was her grandmother along with her aunt Daenerys and her brother husband Viserys. She approached the center of the room, staying steps from the iron throne. 

His father got up from the throne slowly approaching Daeron "My son, it's good to see that you are at home" his father replied with a smile before giving him a hug. Daeron responded to the hug "It's good to see you dad" 

"Gods my son, when you left you were more than a child and now look at you you are quite a man" Rhaegar replied with a smile. His brother Aegon approached to greet him, both brothers merged into a bear hug.

"I have missed you Daeron" spoke Aegon. 

"I too egg, I see that you have changed" Daeron separated from his brother while he went to greet Queen Elia "My queen is good to see you" he replied with a bow. 

Elia came over to hug him "It's good to see you Daeron" Deron turned his attention to his sister "Rhaenys ?? It's you ? ". Rhaenys smiled while her cheeks turned red "It's good to see you brother I have missed you" she replied as they hugged, when they separated they both looked into each other's eyes, Daeron could hardly think that his sister would become the beautiful woman in front of him . They both looked away, it was not good to stare for a long time.

He turned his attention to his grandmother and uncles. 

"Grandmother, it's good to see you" Daeron said to his grandmother, giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too Daeron, I'm glad you're home" her grandmother answered through tears. Daeron approached Daenerys with a hug "It's good to see you Dany" her aunt Daenerys had become a very beautiful woman, when they were little they were always very close. His aunt smiled "I'm glad to see you Daeron I see you've become very handsome."

"Thank you aunt, I'm sorry I wasn't at your wedding" Daenerys gave her a sad smile "It's okay Daeron, the important thing is that you are here" Daenerys noticed the great direwolf "And who is Daeron" Daenerys asked "This is a ghost my direwolf, calm down, it won't do anything to you. "They all gasped when they noticed the direwolf, Dany smiled as she ran her hand over his fur. Her greeting with viserys was tense, they never got along.

"It's good to see you here son, you must be tired of your trip" his father commented calling everyone's attention "Arthur takes my son to his rooms, then we will have a banquet in his honor". 

Arthur escorted the prince to his rooms, Daeron did not stop looking at the corridors of the fortress, trying to remember the places he used to hide when he played as a child. Next to him Ghost explored the corridor "You have to tell me how you and my nephew have achieved a direwolf "said Arthur. Daeron smiled at the knight "Of course I'm sure tonight I'll tell you how I found Ghost" 

"This is your room my prince" Arthur spoke out of his thoughts. Daeron entered his room, he was surprised to find it exactly as he had left it "Thanks Arthur I would like to be alone" Arthur closed the door with a bow, Ghost began to sniff the entire room to finally rest in a corner. Daeron sat on his bed ready to take a nap, his body needing to rest after months of walking. 

Some time later their peace was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Daeron grumbled as he got out of bed, opening the door to find his cousin Jon. 

"I see you have settled in" said Jon entering the room. 

"You finished talking to your mother, no" replied Daeron sitting on the bed. 

"We did talk a long time, he was surprised to see my direwolf" answered Jon with a smile. 

"What did Aunt Ashara ask you?"

"I suppose the typical thing, what about my brothers, how about this dad and especially how Lady Catelyn treated me" he answered the last with a snort. 

"How did it take to have Moat cailin delivered to you after its remodeling?" Daeron asked.

"She took it well, she said it was the Queen's idea to legitimize me, and the fact that your mother was married to the king made things easy" Jon replied with a smile.

"Well now you're a Lord so you already know nothing about whores and going out to brothels" Daeron replied mocking his reaction. 

"Since you've seen your family, they must have changed a lot" asked Jon. 

Daeron sighed before answering "Everyone has changed, it feels strange to go back and see that the people you remembered are gone."

Jon gave him a smile "I found out that Daenerys married her brother Viserys". 

Daeron sighed "If they are married, although it seemed to me that he was not very happy" 

"I see that it is hard for you"

Daeron raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? "Jon laughed" Well, as you told me, you were very close to Daenerys, you always sighed when she sent you a letter. " 

"That's not true, Daenerys has always seen him as a friend" replied Daeron, but inside he was dying of jealousy that his beloved aunt married someone other than him and what hurt him the most is that he married his brother Viserys who always made them both miserable.

"Well if you say so" answered Jon mocking Daeron "What will you do next" he asked.

"I have to prepare for a banquet, my father has decided to prepare a banquet for my return" replied Daeron. 

"Then I'll let you get ready, I'll see you later at the banquet" answered Jon before leaving the room.

Once he was prepared he left his room, finding Jaime standing guard, he was guided towards the banquet room. Upon arrival he found his family already gathered, in the room a lot of nobles were gathered, he recognized his Aunt Ashara who sat with her son along with several Dornish nobles, when he reached the table he sat next to his brother Aegon, Ghost snuggled up next to him. 

"Well brother, when will we meet your future beautiful wife" Daeron commented mischievously, Aegon snorted "He is in the bastion of storms with his family." 

"When will be the wedding papa" Daeron asked the king "It will be inside a moon, do you know if the starks will come?" .

"If they came to the wedding, halfway there they sent me a crow informing me that they were preparing to come" replied Daeron "It's good to hear that" answered the king with a smile. 

"Little brother you are not going to tell us how you found your direwolf" asked his sister Rhaenys. Daeron noticed that since the feast began, she had been staring at him intensely with those beautiful lilac eyes. 

"Well we found a litter when we came back from an execution" replied Daeron. 

"Execution?" Queen Elia commented puzzled. "If we execute a deserter of the night watch" Daeron replied.

"For what reasons are you executors?" Asked Aegon.

"The man said that the Others had returned" replied Daeron, drawing his father's attention "Have the others returned? Asked the king, surprised. 

"As he had seen a white walker, he said that his companion had been killed" Daeron replied indifferently. 

"Aren't the others the stories they told us when we were little?" Daenerys commented.

"If it is a legend, people made of ice and who are capable of raising the dead and riding large ice spiders," replied Daeron.

"That sounds scary," Rhaella commented.

Daeron looked at his father who had a worried face "What's wrong father I notice you are worried".

"It is nothing, only that the commander of the night watch for some time has been asking me for more men and resources."

"If Uncle Ned told me that he had disappeared several members of the night watch and the number of raiders had increased south of the wall *" Daeron replied.

"I see, I will have to speak to this when I see Lord stark" Rhaegar replied.

"Brother you have not finished telling your story" commented Rhaenys.

"Ah yes it is true, when the execution finished when we returned to Winterfell we found a dead direwolf mother, next to her were 6 cubs so we decided to adopt them" answered Daeron. 

"An interesting story" Viserys commented wryly.

"Viserys behave" Daenerys scold her brother, Viserys just let out an annoyed snort.

"Well it's good that you're here son" commented the king with a smile.

"Well brother, what do you think about training tomorrow, I have to test those skills of yours" Aegon commented with a smile. 

"Of course brother it will be an honor for me to defeat the crown prince" replied Daeron mischievously.

At the end of the banquet Daeron returned to his rooms, upon arrival he lay down on his bed with Ghost by his side, smiling as he enjoyed being at home.

* * *

* * *

The next day Daeron was meeting Jon on their way to the training yard, and upon arrival they found Barristan and Arthur training. Daeron went to greet the old gentleman.

"Being Barristan is good to see you" said Daeron with a smile.

"It is good my prince I see that your time in the north was good with you" Barristan replied. 

"I think many things are exaggerated"

"You are very humble my prince, I would love to train with you if you allow me" answered Barristan.

"Of course" at that moment Aegon entered with a smile "I see you're here brother"

"Of course brother was waiting for you" Daeron replied. 

“Are we starting already?” Asked Aegon impatiently as he went to fetch a training sword.

Daeron picked up a training sword ready to face his brother. Both brothers began to surround each other under the watchful eyes of Ser Barristan, Arthur and Jon who were in the training yard.

Aegon attacked first, pouncing on Daeron attacking from his left, Daeron parried the attack with ease, Aegon attacked again this time from his left, launching a series of consecutive attacks. Daeron remained on the defensive waiting for his brother to tire or have an opening. After several attacks he saw his opening from his left side and Daeron stepped to the counterattack. Daeron threw a quick thrust down his left side as Aegon fell back. Aegon collected himself by parrying most of his thrusts and went on the counterattack.

"I see that Arthur has been training" commented Daeron. Aegon started to answer but Daeron took advantage of his slip to counterattack, overwhelming his brother from both sides, finally managing to disarm him, Aegon fell to the ground tired.

Deron rushed to help his brother "uh you cheated brother" answered Aegon. Daeron laughed out loud "Anything goes in a real battle brother" Aegon grumbled as he took his hand.

"Next time I'll be the one to win," replied Aegon. Daeron smiled at his brother "Of course brother".

"What a prince I see that you have become skilled" Arthur replied with a smile. 

"Indeed my prince" Barristan added. 

Daeron smiled "Thank you very much".

"Well dear man, I think it's time you started giving me Dawn" Jon spoke arrogantly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "You think you have what it takes to wield my sword boy? Arthur replied keeping his face amused.

"Of course uncle, oh you are afraid that your young nephew will surpass you" he replied raising his eyebrow but keeping his face Arrogant. Arthur laughed "You think that by defeating a couple of savages you are already at my level."

"Well I'm here to prove it, no" Jon replied with a smile. 

"You talk a lot nephew, I don't see you drawing your sword" Arthur replied as he got into position. Jon smiled as he drew his sword and got into position.

Daeron noticed that on one side of the training yard Ghost was being pampered and caressed by his sister Rhaenys.

"Rhae, what are you doing here?" He asked once he was next to her. His sister looked at him with a smile "Oh nothing came to see them train while I met your wolf, Ghost was his name right?"

Daeron smiled "If his name is Ghost, he seems scary but he's very cuddly, the boy" replied while scratching the wolf's head. Ghost replied licking his hand. 

"I see he likes you" Daeron said.

"Well as you said, he's a good boy" added Rhaenys with a giggle as she stroked the wolf's fur. Daeron stared into her lilac eyes longer than allowed and looked away in embarrassment. 

"I see you've gotten pretty good with a sword," Rhaenys added. 

"Well I'm still not at the level of Arthur or Barristan if that's what you're concerned about" Daeron replied.

Rhaenys giggled "You're like a too humble dad" she smiled before continuing "Brother I wonder if you would like to come with me tomorrow for a walk, we haven't seen each other for a long time and I would like to make up time with you."

Daeron smiled "Of course I would not like to spend time with my sister" Daeron swore to see that his sister's cheeks turned red, but I ruled it out because of the sunlight. They heard a thud and turned their attention to the training yard.

He found Jon lying on the ground while Arhur held him by the chest with his leg. "You give up nephew" asked Arthur mockingly. Jon grunted low "I can't hear you."

"Okay I give up, but this will not end like this, one day I'll get over you" Jon replied as he got up from the ground. Arthur laughed "I'll be waiting for you." 

"Well Daeron I'll see you later, I'll go to Dany's quarters" added Rhaenys with a smile. Daeron smiled back "Of course sister I'll see you later and say hello to Daenerys" Rhaenys nodded, before leaving she stroked the direwolf. 

"What did Rhaenys want?" Presumed Jon once he was by her side. Daeron turned around until he was in his range of vision "He invited me for a walk tomorrow" he replied, Daeron saw a mischievous smile appear on his cousin's face "Why you smile "

"Oh nothing nothing targayen stuff" answered Jon with a laugh. Daeron rolled his eyes as he remembered his sister's intense lilac eyes along with her typical Dornish color.


	2. Chapter 2

RHAENYS TARGAYEN 

_Rhaenys watched intently as her little brothers played in the courtyard of the Red keep_ _._

_"Rhae, Rhae look I have won aegon" Daeron said happily as he raised his wooden sword to his side a dejected Aegon grumbled at his defeat._

_Rhaenys looked at her 8-year-old brother playing swords with Aegon with a smile. Rhaenys smiled at her little brother._

" _Very good Daeron" he replied with a smile. Daeron smiled as he lunged for a hug older sister, Rhaenys welcomed him with open arms ruffling his curly hair as he kissed his forehead._

_"Eh that's not fair so I cheat" Aegon replied with a pout. Rhaenys smiled at her brother's attitude._

_"It's okay egg next time you will win" Rhaenys replied with a smile as she approached to give her middle brother a hug._

_"NO ay that being jealous egg you are both my brothers"_

_"But you always take care of Daeron more is not fair" replied aegon shrugging and pouting._

_"It's because he's the smallest" Rhaenys replied sweetly "let's go this afternoon, he'll take you for a walk with jaime lannister and Arthur around the city and I'll buy you the cakes that you like so much" both brothers shouted with joy as they left the patio training ready to get ready._

_"Rhae, it's true that you are going to sleep" Daeron asked when they returned to the Red Keep. Rhaenys turned to see her little brother._

_"It's true" I answer with a sad smile. Daeron tried to control the tears "But I don't want you to go, I want us all to be together."_

_"Daeron you will be going north with your stark family soon, I will be with my family in dorne, when we return we can be together again" Rhaenys answered with a smile._

_"You promise" Daeron asked with pleading eyes._

_"I promise," Rhaenys replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Daeron lunged to hug his sister tightly burying his face on Rhaenys's chest._

Rhaenys woke up from her sleep with a start. Looking out the window, he realized that the sun was high. Grumbling, she stood ready to start the day. After a while there was a knock on his door, when he opened the door he found his cousin Arianna martel.

"Rhae, you finally wake up" Arianna replied with her charming smile.

"What are you doing here? It's still early", answered Sleepy while rubbing her eyes. Arianna gave him a smile "Oh my dear cousin it is already noon, you have stayed asleep for noon" she answered while laughing. 

"Oh shit, why didn't anyone warn me" Rhaenys replied sulkily.

"They told me your brother Daeron arrived yesterday" Arianne asked as she sat on the bed.

"He came two days ago, he came with his cousin Jon stark" Rhaenys replied.

"If I saw Jon with his mother yesterday, he was walking with that giant wolf of his."

Rhaenys smiled as she remembered Ghost the direwolf from her brother Daeron. A terrifying beast as a charming one. 

"And since you see your brother, they say he has become a very handsome man" Arianne asked with her mischievous smile. 

Rhaenys remembered her brother's charming curls, his beautiful lilac eyes that she liked and was so attracted to, the way he fought and trained with his powerful form, the shape of his chest and his muscles. Rhaenys banished those thoughts from her head.

 _He is Daeron, his little brother, nothing will happen between the two of them,_ she told herself.

"He's more changed, when he came back I barely recognized my little brother who left" Rhaenys replied with a smile. Arianne looked at him mischievously. 

"Maybe I should examine your brother, they told me he has become a very skilled warrior" Arianne replied with her cheeky smile.

Rhaenys glared at her cousin "You are not going to contaminate my brother" she answered through clenched teeth. Arianne smiled and laughed "and why shouldn't I do that, I'm sure the prince finds me to his liking".

 _Because he is my brother and only mine._ Rhaenys smiled at having those thoughts to herself.

"I just don't want him to be with a deviant like you" Rhaenys replied with a smile. Arianne rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Well you weren't complaining about that in Dorne while I rode Gerold Dayne and you rode Daemon Sand" Arianne replied with her knowing smile. Rhaenys immediately blushed as she remembered the many crazy moments of her and her cousins in Dorne.

"Besides" Arianne continued "maybe he wants to ride us together" Arianna replied maliciously. Rhaenys felt her legs tingle as she imagined her brother between her legs as Arianne rode her face.

"You and your crazy ideas" Rhaenys replied with false offense as Arianna burst out laughing. After a while they heard a knock on the door, upon entering he was surprised to see his brother Daeron.

"Daeron what are you doing here" he replied while trying to fix. Arianne smirked as Rhaenys finished her off with a look.

"Oh Rhae you don't remember we met to go for a walk around the city, I thought you didn't want to go anymore" Daeron replied. Rhaenys cursed under her breath as she recalled their conversation from yesterday.

"It's true Daeron I fell asleep" Rhaenys replied while giving him an apologetic look.

"You must be Prince Daeron" Arianne asked as she ate him with her eyes, Arianna had a predatory look on her face, like an animal ready to hunt its prey.

"If you must be the princess Arianne de dorne, it is a pleasure to meet you" Daeron answered as he took her hand and planted a kiss on her hand. Arianne blushed "the pleasure is mine, they told me that you just recently returned from the north"

"I did come two days ago princess" Daeron replied before turning his gaze on Rhaenys.

"So are we going for a walk?" Daeron asked as Rhaenys stared into his eyes longer than necessary.

Arianne hit him with her elbow snapping him out of his reverie.

"Mmmm" Rhaenys asked confused. 

"Your brother is asking you if you are going to go out for a walk in the city at the end," Arianne replied mischievously, trying not to laugh. 

"Of course Daeron, let me get ready and we will meet in an hour in the front yard" Rhaenys replied.

"Alright Rhae, see you in a bit, try not to take too long" Daeron replied in a playful tone as he left his room. 

Arianne laughed as she left "what happened to you Rhae, the beauty of your brother has left you stunned" he asked mocking her. Rhaenys hit her on the shoulder playfully "oh my god don't be like that Arianne".

"I see that your brother will inherit the Valyrian beauty and the stark, at first he looks like a Northerner but if you look closely he has the features of your father" Arianne answered. Rhaenys nodded as she got out of bed ready to wash.

* * *

* * *

Upon reaching the fortress courtyard, he found Daeron with his direwolf. Rhaenys approached the wolf running her hands over his fur.

"Apparently you're coming too, right?" Rhaenys asked the giant wolf, getting a lick on the face as Rhaenys smiled. 

"For a boy you are going to make my sister's dress dirty" Daeron added playfully. Rhaenys turned her attention to her brother "It's all set."

"If I'm waiting for Arthur along with Ser Barristan they will escort us through the city" Daeron replied. Presently both Ser Barristan and Arthur arrived. 

"My princes, we can start the march now" Barristan replied. Both Rhaenys and Daeron mounted their horses as they headed out of the fortress for the city followed by Ghost. 

Rhaenys watched as her brother watched the king's landing streets, seeing the wonderful look on his face.

"Something to add brother" Rhaenys asked, snapping him out of his daze. Daeron smiled "not only did I marvel at how much the city has improved".

"Well that's thanks to Tyrion lannister, he was in charge of the city's sewerage and since then the city has improved a lot, the city guard has also been reinforced, reducing crime as well" Rhaenys replied with a smile. 

"I'm glad everything has improved, it's all very different to the north" Daeron replied. 

"Tell me about the north how it was there, I hope the starks treated you well" asked Rhaenys.

"Not at all, they treated me well, I feel that a part of me belongs to the north" Daeron replied. Rhaenys nodded understanding what Daeron meant, a part of her always knew that she belonged to Dorne, both she and Daeron did not have the classic Valyrian appearance, both the only thing they had of targayen were the lilac eyes. 

"The starks always treated me as one of their own, a part of the pack as they say" Daeron continued with a smile. "Every day I Jon, Robb and Theon went hunting in the wolf forest that was near Winterfell, at night we used to play while we bathed in the hot springs. "

Rhaenys smiled "hot springs really?" 

Daeron smiled "if Winterfell is built on hot springs, which causes the castle to be always hot."

Rhaenys nodded as they entered the city market. Rhaenys took Daeron to a stall that sold meat pies, they were her favorites whenever she walked around town she used to go to the stall to buy a meat pie. 

Rhaenys marveled at Daeron's satisfied face as he tasted a piece of meatloaf. 

"How was your time in dorne?" Daeron asked as they strolled up the hill of Visenya.

"Well it was entertaining, I always spent it with my cousins doing any kind of crazy" Rhaenys replied with a smile.

"Well I can imagine" Daeron replied with a smile.

"What do you mean" Rhaenys replied raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing I just want to say that Dorne has a more liberal culture" replied Daeron looking at her mischievously. 

"Well the same can be said of the north, as I understand they are all proud brute Oscos" Rhaenys answered. Daeron laughed "well you're right, the vast majority of them are, the cold makes people grow cold as my uncle says." 

"And your brother is a cold person?" Rhaenys replied mischievously. Daeron smiled "Well let's say that with you I bring out my less cold side" Rhaenys blushed at her brother's comment "Stop talking nonsense Daeron" Daeron laughed. They both spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and visiting the city's neighborhoods. 

When they got back to the fortress they found their grandmother Rhaella "where were you two" asked her grandmother looking between the two of them.

"We went for a walk around city," Daeron replied. Their grandmother looked at them questioningly without saying anything.

"Daeron your father wants you on the council tomorrow" answered the grandmother before leaving. Rhaenys turned to her brother as they walked through the fortress "Daeron now that you're back, what are you going to do?" Rhaenys asked.

"I don't lose, but I would like to visit all the kingdoms" Daeron replied.

"Father wants to do that, he wants that once Aegon and Myrcella are married that all his children take a tour of all the kingdoms."

"That's a good idea, it would bring us closer to the nobles outside the capital and we could get to know the kingdom better" Daeron replied. 

"I would like to know the lands of the rivers and the west" Rhaenys answered with a smile.

"Rhae, I'll go to practice for a while in the training yard before I go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" Daeron replied with a smile.

"Of course Daeron see you later" they both said goodbye, Rhaenys said goodbye to the direwolf scratching her head. As he returned to his room the memories of his brother Daeron flooded his mind wondering what would happen and if ...


	3. Chapter 3

Daeron targayen.

Daeron heard someone knock on the door. Cursing, he got out of bed, opening the door his cousin Jon entered.

"Seven hells Daeron, come on prince you have to get up" answered his cousin as he entered with his Wolf Winter.

Daeron cursed under his breath as he reached for a bowl of water to clear his face.

“What are you doing so early in my room Jon? it's still too early "he asked as he wiped his face. Jon laughed out loud.

"Damn Daeron it's already noon you've been sleeping all morning" he replied while laughing.

Daeron cursed aloud again, earning a taunt from his cousin. 

"Seven hells I've slept too much, I have to get up" 'then Arthur entered the room.

"My prince" Arthur replied before turning his attention to his nephew "Jon what are you doing here?" "

"Nothing, I came to pick him up so he could train for a while" answered Jon with a shrug. His uncle nodded before turning his attention back to Daeron.

"My prince his father requests his presence in the council chambers" Arthur replied.

"Okay, Arthur, I get ready and go out," Daeron replied. Once Arthur was out, Daeron cursed under his breath.

"It seems that your father wants you to meet the small council" Jon replied while stroking the fur of Ghost. Daeron turned his attention to him "The combat will have to wait, I need to go to the council" Jon nodded.

"Jon, you can take a ride with Ghost, he needs to stretch his legs, I feel like he's getting lazy within these walls" Daeron replied as he approached his direwolf. I stroke his big snout getting a lick from the wolf. Daeron smiled burying his face in the fur of the beast.

"Of course Daeron, no problem I will take a walk with Ghost and Winter"

Once he left his room he found Arthur standing guard "I'm ready" Daeron spoke, drawing the gentleman's attention.

Upon reaching the council room, his brother Aegon looked at him with a bright smile, beckoning him to sit next to him.

In the room was the hand of King Jon Connington along with the whispermaster Varys, the shipmaster, his uncle Stannis Baratheon. They greeted their uncle when he saw "It's good to see you Uncle Stannis."

"I'm glad to see you nephew I hope your stay in the north was pleasant"

Also in the room were Master Coin Petry along with Master of Justice Mace Tyrell and War Master Lord Tarly. His father the king was the last to arrive and was accompanied by Queen Elia. Since his father ascended the throne he turned his wife into his right hand taking her to the council room and ruling together, leading to an era of peace and prosperity to the westeros, many compared his father the king to other monarchs like Daeron II being after Aegon V the best king of the westeros . 

During his reign the streets of King's Landing were improved, substantially improving places like Flea Botton, widening and improving the royal road, and expanding the fleet of the seven kingdoms.

Honestly, his father will leave a great and prosperous kingdom to his brother Aegon, knowing his brother he had no doubts that he would be a better king than his father. 

They all bowed when they saw the king enter. Rhaegar's eyes fell on his son best giving him a big smile.

"Hello Daeron I am glad you arrived, let me introduce you to the members of the small council" then the king introduced the members of the small council one by one.

"Well now that we have all introduced ourselves we can go to the business of the day" began the meeting the king.

“His grace within a moon will celebrate the wedding of His Majesty the Crown Prince and Lady Mircella Baratheon. All the houses are on their way to King's Landing, The Starks have sent a raven warning that they are about to pass Cailin Pit, most of the Lannister are here, except Lord Tywin who will arrive a week before the wedding, The Tyrells are in the city together with the Baratheon, The tulys will arrive together with the Starks, Lord Arryn due to his illness will not be able to come but Lyssa Aryn and her son are already on their way "answered the whispering master Varys.

His father nodded before answering "Very well, how are the wedding preparations going" the king looked at the Master of Coins.

"The preparations are going well your grace, the Lannisters have donated 1 million golden dragons for the wedding, as you know Lord Tywin wants a great celebration for his granddaughter, one that goes down in history", replied Petry with his singular mocking smile. Daeron honestly never liked the figure of Petry. A slippery and overly ambitious man, apart from being a master of coins, Petry had a network of brothels throughout Westeros and Essos.

The meeting went smoothly, apart from the wedding, no important topic was discussed. At the end of the meeting, Aegon and Daeron went to the training room escorted by Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur. 

Down the hall they met her sister Rhaenys along with her future good sister Myrcella Baratheon. Daeron examined his cousin Myrcella, she had become very beautiful, more beautiful than his mother Lady Cersei. Myrcella had Lannister golden hair but Baratheon blue eyes. His younger brothers Jofrey Baratheon and Tommen had blue eyes and black hair, being the only one who had both characteristics of their parents.

"Daeron" Her sister Rhaenys exclaimed with a charming smile. Daeron smiled at his sister when he saw him. 

"Brother let me introduce you again to our Cousin and future queen Myrcella Baratheon" Aegon spoke as he approached his fiancée, Daeron approached his cousin to greet her.

"Cousin Myrcella it is an honor to see you, soon you will be my new sister" replied Daeron with a smile .. Myrcella looked at him shyly "It is good to see you Prince Daeron, it has been a lot since the last time we saw each other" Myrcella replied.

"Where are you going?" Rhaenys asked looking between him and Aegon.

"We head to the training yard, we will go to train with Jon and Arthur" answered Aegon. 

“And where are you going? Daeron asked.

"We are going to see Daenerys and Grandma Rhaella, Lady Cersei is also there, we are going to have tea" Rhaenys replied.

"Mmmm say hello to Daenerys and grandmother for me" Daeron replied as he said goodbye to both women in the direction of the training yard while Aegon shared a few words with his fiancee.

Upon arrival, he found his cousin Jon along with both direwolves ready to train. Daeron, Jon and Aegon spent the entire afternoon training alongside Ser Barristan and Arthur.

"Once the wedding is over, what are your plans, Daeron" asked Jon as the three men rested.

Daeron turned his attention to his cousin "I don't know, I would like to take a trip through the seven kingdoms" he turned his attention to his brother "What do you have in mind, will you take command of Dragonstone? Or will you be in King's Landing?

"The safest thing is that he goes with Myrcella to Dragonstone, we will be ruling those lands", answered Aegon,

“What will you do, Jon, will you go back to Uncle Ned up north? , you know that you have to take control of Moat cailin now that you are his lord "Daeron added to his cousin.

"I would like to go to Dorne sooner, you know how to be in my mother's land, I don't want to endure the trip back to Lady Trout" answered Jon with a snort. Daeron always laughed at his cousin Jon's nicknames for his aunt Catelyn.

"Can you ever stop messing with Aunt Catelyn Jon? Daeron replied with his mocking smile. 

"I see you don't like Lady Catelyn" added Aegon.

"Well what can I tell you my Prince, Lady Catelyn never treated me well, I was the constant reminder that my father loved someone more than her" answered Jon melancholy.

"I understand", answered Aegon in a solemn voice.

When he finished training Daeron went to his rooms followed by Ghost, upon arrival he took a bath on himself before going down to dinner with his family. Dinner was quiet, talking mostly about the impending wedding. Aegon had to endure the obscene jokes that his uncle Viserys gave him, Daenerys rolled her eyes while her grandmother Rhaella was dedicated to berating Viserys.

Daeron noticed the sad looks Daenerys was giving him, probably regretting having married her brother. At the end of dinner Daeron returned to his rooms ready for sleep.

* * *

* * *

Time passed quickly for Daeron. Today was the day the Starks finally arrived in King's Landing for the wedding. The entire royal family was in the courtyard of Reed Keep to greet the Northerners, Daeron was not surprised to see his uncle Robert Baratheon, he and his uncle Ned were great friends, almost like brothers. When his father won the battle of the trident he forgave his cousin Robert Baratheon, his father Rhaegar said he was not a kinsman killer, telling Robert and Ned so much that his mother wanted to talk to them.

When the rebellion ended his father and uncles went to look for his mother in the tower of joy. When they arrived Daeron had just been born, with her last strength her mother Lyanna asked Robert and Ned to forgive Rhaegar and to make amends. With his last breath he said goodbye to everyone, leaving both his father and uncles crying.

When Daeron greeted Robert, his uncle always looked at him with melancholy, surely remembering his mother.

Once the Starks arrived his uncle along with his cousins knelt before his father.

"Get up Lord stark, I am glad to see you and your family" replied his father with a smile. His uncle always wore a solemn face "It's good to see your grace, let me introduce you to the rest of my children" his uncle introduced the rest of his children. At the end his uncle greeted his cousin Jon with a hug before noticing his friend Robert Baratheon.

"So fatted Ned" Robert mockingly replied before the two burst into laughter giving each other a bear hug. 

"It's good to see you Robert, where are your children?" He asked, noticing that he did not see his children.

"Ah Myrcella is in her rooms and Joffrey and Tommen are with their mother's pussy" answered Robert. Robert and Cersei never got along due to multiple factors, the first being because Robert always loved Lyanna and Cersei was obsessed with her father then Prince Rhaegar.

At the end of the introductions, the servants led the Starks to their rooms. Later that day Daeron decided to head to his cousins' rooms. Upon reaching Robb's room he was surprised to find Jon along with the other Starks. 

When Arya saw him, she gave him a bear hug "Daeron, I'm glad to see how you're doing in the south."

Daeron smiled at his cousin Arya "I'm glad to see you little wolf, and what can I tell you, I'm doing well in the south, the bad thing is the heat, I can't stand it, I think I've gotten used to the winterfell snow" his cousin said a giggle before releasing him.

"Robb, I am glad to see how was your trip to the capital"

"Well the trip was nice" replied Robb.

"I thought you were coming with your uncles together" added Daeron.

“They had a problem and they were delayed for a day, my grandfather is not in good health so they had to delay it,” answered Robb. Daeron turned his attention to Sansa “Sansa, how did you see the city of King's Landing? ".

"It's wonderful, I wish I could stay, I have spoken with my mother to be able to stay in the south, perhaps as someone's companion" Sansa replied enthusiastically "I have heard that your sister Rhaenys does not have a companion, could you ask her to be your lady-in-waiting "added Sansa with pleading eyes.

Daeron was surprised by the request "Of course Sansa, I think my sister could use a new lady company"

Sansa nodded pleased by the answer "Thank you Daeron".

"Jon is true that now you are a gentleman" asked Bran to his older brother.

“No Bran, I'm not a knight yet, would you like to be a knight? Jon replied. Bran's eyes lit up "Of course Jon, sure I would." 

"Well I could talk to my Uncle Arthur and Dad to be his squire" answered Jon. Bran began to jump for joy at being able to squire for a living legend like Ser Arthur Dayne.

Daeron spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of his Stark cousins before deciding to return to his room.

* * *

* * *

The wedding day had finally arrived. Daeron was leaving his rooms on his way to meet the rest of his family. Along the way he met his sister Rhaenys, Daeron gasped at the beautiful dress Rhaenys was wearing. Rhaenys wore a typical Dornish dress but with the colors and stealth of the Targayen house.

"Daeron how I look" she asked as she turned around showing her curves and large breasts. Daeron took a moment to answer.

"You look beautiful sister" Daeron finally answered with a smile.

Rhaenys smiled "Thanks Daeron, you look beautiful too". Daeron wore a dress in the colors of House Targayen but his stealth was a wolf and dragon intertwined.

Both brothers began to walk towards the carriage that would take them before the Sept of Baelor.

"Rhaenys I would like to tell you something" Daeron commented as they walked, his sister turned around with a smile "Ah yes that is brother"

"My cousin Sansa has asked me to ask you if you would like me to be your lady of company."

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow "And why would you like to be my lady-in-waiting?" "

Daeron sighed "He says he likes the south and King's Landing and would like to see the court and the city."

Rhaenys did not seem very convinced "I am not going to lie to you I do not like having company ladies, I hate that a group of people follow me everywhere and all they do is tell gossip about people" she answered with a sigh.

"I understand you Rhaenys, but you could try to get to know her and if you don't like her you could ask Daenerys to be your lady-in-waiting" Daeron answered.

Rhaenys seemed to ponder the suggestion "Sounds good to me, but I warn I am a terrible judge of character, if I see that I don't like it I will send her back north."

Daeron laughed at the suggestion "I expect no less from you sister" Rhaenys smiled at her brother as they entered the carriage. Inside the carriage were Daenerys and her grandmother Rhaella.

Arriving at the Sept of Baelor was packed with people, Daeron and his sister sat down with the rest of the royal family. 

In the Septo were all the nobles of Westeros along with the royal family were the Dornishians, headed by the Martell house, Obelyn was with his lover and his bastard daughters, Doran could not come due to his illness.

On the other side of the Septo were the Starks along with the Baratheon and the Lannister. The Tyrells and Dominion houses were in the center. After a while the bride and groom arrived. His brother Aegon wore an impressive one with the colors and sigil of House Targayen, his fiancee wore an impressive dress with the sigil of House Baratheon and Lannister. Daeron stared at the face of Lady Cersei who was crying when she saw her daughter become the future queen of the west, Tywin Lannister had a face full of satisfaction, proud that her blood was finally on the throne.

The Septon began to recite the prayers and blessings to the young couple who will now be husband and wife. Daeron caught the sad look Daenerys gave him as they recited the vows. Daenerys was at the side of her uncle Viserys who did not allow anyone to approach his wife.

Looking back at his sister. He was surprised to see that his sister was looking at him intensely, both brothers looked at each other intensely, Daeron lost himself in her beautiful violet eyes that were the same as his as Aegon and Myrcella gave each other the kiss that sealed them as husband and wife while Daeron thought how Rhaenys lips would taste.


	4. Chapter 4

AEGON TARGAYEN .

The crown prince slowly got out of bed as he looked at the sleeping form of his wife . The next queen Myrcella Targayen . Rising to his feet he left his chamber leaving his wife sleeping. 

On his way out he met Jaime Lannister who was standing guard. The Lannister gave him his mocking smile, "My prince, how are you today? I must assume your wedding night was satisfactory. Aegon glared at him, drawing a loud laugh from the Lannister. 

Walking down the corridors he found his brother Daeron with his sister Rhaenys. Aegon raised an eyebrow at the sight of them since Daeron's return, the two siblings had grown closer. 

His brother at the sight of him gave him a smirk just like Jaime's . Cursing under his breath for having to put up with these jokes after their wedding night . 

"But look who we have here, I see you enjoyed your night Aegon," Daeron replied. Aegon tried not to blush under Daeron and Rhaenys's watchful eyes. 

Rhaenys gave a mocking laugh at his reaction. "My dear brother, I can see that your beautiful wife is indisposed," her sister replied mischievously. Aegon rolled his eyes at her comments. 

Turning his attention back to Daeron trying to change the subject, "My dear brother, where were you going? 

His brother shrugged, "Nowhere in particular, I was just wandering the corridors until we found you. Daeron alternated glances between his brothers.

"I see."

"Has Father given any instructions today?" Aegon asked his brothers. 

"He has not left the day free, surely for your wedding night," Daeron mockingly replied. Aegon punched his left arm playfully as he smiled at his brother.

"I can imagine who you will marry, a Frey? Oh perhaps Margaery Tyrell?" Aegon smiled at the disgusted look on his brother's face at the mention of the Freys, he also saw the narrowed face Rhaenys made at the mention of the Tyrell. 

"I don't think I'll be marrying soon, brother," his brother replied, crossing his arms. Aegon raised his eyebrow at that question. 

"Why? You're old enough, father won't be putting this off forever," Aegon replied. Deron let out a dramatic sigh. Aegon turned his attention to his older sister. "And you too, Rhae, soon father will be looking for a husband for you, sister. 

"Father can try, none of them are good enough for me," Rhaenys replied, getting a smile from her brother Daeron. 

Aegon sighed in annoyance at his older sister's annoying attitude before heading with his brother to the parade ground followed by Jaime. 

* * *

* * *

Rhaenys targayen 

The Princess Targayen was in the training yard with her cousins the Sand Snakes along with Arianne, her good sister now Princess Myrcella and Lady Sansa. At her legs sat Ghost resting as they watched Daeron, Jon and Aegon train. 

Rhaenys had accepted her little brother's request to take Lady Sansa in. She liked the northerner, she was kind and sympathetic, but she was too childish and had her head in stories full of knights. Surely after a time in Red Keep she would realize that knightly stories only worked in books. 

It was not good for a woman like her to have that mentality in the south, she would be easy prey for people who wanted to manipulate her. One thing that made her uneasy was Petry's presence. He was always after Sansa, always buying her things and always asking about her mother, a man like him after a young woman like her did not bode well. 

She had spoken to her several times on the subject, but Sansa always told her that Petry was a friend of her mother's and that she could trust him. 

Rhaenys sighed at the Stark's stubbornness. Ghost lifted her head to the west, where the impressive figure of her aunt Daenerys came, followed by her faithful guard Barristan. Rhaenys smiled at her aunt when she saw her.

"Daenerys, good to see you".

Her aunt replied with a smile "I see you are all here, I have been looking for you all over the castle" Daenerys passed by to greet the assembled group of girls. 

"My dear cousin, why don't you decide to come to Dorne, it's been so long since you've been here" asked her cousin Tyene. 

"Aegon and Daeron have plans to tour the seven kingdoms in two moons time, Aegon wants to start in Dorne, then go to the Stormlands and then to the dominion and finish in the north," replied Rhaenys.

"That's true," Arriane asked excitedly.

"It's true Aegon wants to go to Dorne first, he says he misses his mother's land," Myrcella replied.

"And Jon and Daeron would like to go to Dorne," added Rhaenys. 

"That would be fabulous," Nymeria replied, then Nymeria turned her attention to Princess Daenerys, "Princess, would you like to go to Dorne with the others?

Princess Daenerys snapped out of her confusion before replying to Nymeria. "I would like to, but I don't know if Viserys would like it," Rhaenys realised as she watched Daeron train with a dreamy look on her face. 

_ I will have to speak to my Aunt. _

* * *

* * *

Daeron targayen

"That's it prince, now attack his right," Arthur replied as he watched Daeron and his nephew train. It had been almost a change of moon and the prince had been busy planning with his brother Aegon for the journey to Dorne. 

His cousin Jon had been excited to return to Dorne with his mother. His uncle Arthur would also accompany them on their journey to Dorne. Only one thing he feared, his relations with the Martels . 

True, his mother Elia had always treated him with love and affection . But that love did not translate to Doran and Oberyn . Daeron knew that some in Dorne called him a bastard behind his back .

Elia always reprimanded her brothers for their behaviour towards Daeron . 

Besides Daeron always loved his older brothers , he was always very close to Aegon and Rhaenys . Rhaenys always bought him lemon cakes, which were his favourite.

It had been more than a fortnight since his brother's wedding and since the Starks returned to Winterfell, except of course for Sansa. Daeron still remembered his cousin Arya's tantrums, begging him to stay with her. 

Daeron had promised her he would return to Winterfell before long. 

"Where is your head, Daeron," Jon said, snapping him out of his daze. 

Daeron turned his attention to his cousin who was charging straight at him. Daeron dodged his attack and attacked on his left side which he knew was his most vulnerable side . Jon realizing his intentions blocked the attack . 

Both opponents threw thrusts at each other . Parrying and counter attacking . Both cousins spent the whole afternoon sparring under the watchful eyes of Arthur and Gerold . 

  
  


"That was amazing my prince," Gerold replied. Daeron replied with a smile.

"Soon you'll both be better than Arthur," Gerold replied with a smile.

"Well in two years I'll be better than your old man" Jon replied looking intently at his uncle . Arthur just looked at his nephew with a raised eyebrow as if to say you still have a lot to learn. 

Daeron laughed at his cousin's behaviour towards his uncle. 

* * *

* * *

At last the day of departure for Dorne had arrived. Daeron was in the city's harbour with his brothers, Jon was with his mother preparing to leave. 

At the farewell was his father the king along with Queen Elia, Queen Mother Rhaella and his two remaining sons. 

"Take care Daeron promise you will write to me," Daenerys replied with a sad smile.

"Of course Daenerys.

Then she went to say goodbye to her grandmother Rhaella .

"Take care my wolf dragon" replied her grandmother with a hug.

"Of course grandmother".

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Myrcella said goodbye to her mother and grandfather Tywin Lannister. 

Then she went to bid farewell to her father the king. Once they had finished they all boarded the ship that would take them to Dorne. 

  
  


_ Daeron looked around in confusion, he was no longer on the boat sleeping, no he was now in a snowy landscape.  _

_ Where am I, am I in the north? he asked himself as he tried to find a logical meaning to what was happening.  _

_ Where am I? he asked no one in particular as he trudged through the snow in search of a settlement or a landmark.  _

_ In the distance he saw a silhouette slowly approaching. _

_ Daeron felt the atmosphere freeze, his hands were shivering with cold.  _

_ Why is it so cold?  _

_ Meanwhile the mysterious figure was slowly approaching. Deron could finally see the intense blue eyes of his assailant. Instantly he grabbed his sword ready to face his unknown enemy. _

_ Daeron looked at the sword he carried . _

_ Seven hells this is not dark sister , what is going on? . _

_ He didn't have time to think any more before he could dodge the threat . His attacker was ready to charge again . Daeron tightened his grip on the pommel of his sword ready to defend himself, but what happened was even stranger, the moment the two swords clashed his sword evaporated as if it had never existed and fell into a thousand pieces. _

_ Seven hells what is going on here? _

_ Daeron fell to the ground confused looking at his assailant who only looked at him with intense blue eyes. Daeron's breathing increased, feeling helpless and unprotected, watching helplessly as his attacker raised his sword ready to finish him off.  _

_ Before his mysterious attacker could pierce him with his ice sword, thousands of ravens circled the nearby trees, Daeron heard a deep voice inside his head.  _

_ "Young prince, you have seen the threat, warn your people, the great other will soon rise from his slumber. _

_ What is this a vision, a dream . _

_ "Save the people beyond the wall, they need you." Then the mysterious attacker thrust his sword into Daeron's chest, turning everything dark.  _

  
  
  


Daeron woke with a start. His forehead was soaked with sweat . Next to him was Ghost who was looking at him with concern. 

Getting out of bed, he set out to calm his nerves by walking around the ship . Daeron walked silently around the ship in the company of his faithful Wolf . 

His thoughts returned to his nightmare, oh was it a vision? At this point Daeron's whole head was a powder keg ready to explode .

_ What the hell was that thing that had attacked me? _

_ Who was that mysterious voice speaking to me? _

What does it mean that the big other is back? You mean the white walkers? Daeron dismissed those thoughts, the Others no longer existed, they were just a story to scare children. 

_ But then again , it had all felt so real . Were these prophetic dreams that were warning him? _

Daeron scratched his direwolf's head, feeling trimmed by his presence. 

"Let's go back to the Ghost bed. Daeron returned to his quarters fearing another nightmare, but to his luck no bad dream came to him that night, sleeping beside Ghost letting sleep claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon Stark .

The great walls of Sunspear appeared on the horizon. It had been nearly a fortnight since they set sail from King's Landing for Sunspear. Beside them Prince Daeron stood.

"Worried, Your Grace".

Daeron smiled "Not at all Jon, it's only the first time I've seen the south, we barely left the North for 10 years". 

Jon nodded , when he was 7 years old he was sent to live with his father in Winterfell , his mother Lady Ashara used to visit him every year . 

"You know how daddy is, he never liked his cubs to leave the house, he says we are too wild".

Daeron let out a laugh. Jon raised his eyebrow "What are you laughing at?". "Oh nothing I'm just remembering when we fought a bear when we were with the Umbers". 

Jon smiled , when they went to visit his friend Jon Umber during one summer , they encountered a bear while hunting . They managed to kill it between Jon and Daeron. When his uncle found out about it he scolded them for being reckless. 

"Well it's true that we do get into little trouble," Jon replied with a shrug.

"Just little trouble? I remember when Uncle Ned caught you in bed with a servant's daughter". 

"Just me? I remember both of us getting caught, as we had to endure Lady Catelyn's reproaches for an hour," he replied with a smile. Both cousins burst out laughing as they watched the ship approach the harbour. 

On arrival they were escorted directly to the Martell palace. Upon arrival they were greeted by Prince Doran Martell . Prince Doran was with his brother Prince Obelyn. 

"My dear nephews, Lance of the Sun is proud to have his royal princes back," Doran replied with a smile. 

"It is good to see you uncle, it is good to see you again," replied Aegon. Let me introduce you to my wife Princess Myrcella Targayen," he gestured to his wife. 

"It is an honour to meet my husband's beloved aunt and uncle," Myrcella replied with a bow.

"The pleasure is ours," Oberyn replied. 

"Dear uncles, let me introduce my brother Prince Daeron," he gestured to Daeron. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princes Martell," Daeron replied courteously. 

"The pleasure is our Prince Daeron, make yourself at home," Doran replied.

Once the introductions were over it was decided to hold a great feast. 

Jon stood with his cousin Prince Daeron along with his cousin Edric Dayne who had come to greet. The other princes were with their Dornish kinsmen.

"Enjoying Dorne your Grace," interrupted Arianna Martell. Arianna Martell was a very beautiful and sensual woman, she was known to have a myriad of lovers, most famously her cousin Gerold Dayne. 

He would never understand how Arianne could be with a prick like Gerold. 

"Of course Princess Arianne," Daeron replied with a smile. 

"I have to admit I had my doubts about you joining us here in Dorne". 

Daeron raised an eyebrow "And why would that be?". 

"You know I was surprised that you and Aegon had a good relationship, gods know how many half brothers have fought against each other within house Targayen" Arianne replied sweetly . Daeron's face darkened at the implication. 

"What are you trying to say, that I will usurp my brother?" he asked as his nostrils flared. Arianne shrugged, "You know there are many who whisper that you could be the next Daemon Blackfyre". 

Jon decided to intervene "Careful princess , you are treading on dangerous ground , Queen Elia has been a mother to Daeron , Aegon and Daeron love each other like brothers , what you are proposing is treason " .

"I would never usurp my brother, I love him and he is one of my best friends," Daeron added fiercely. 

Arianne smiled "I know I was just testing your resolve, now that I have bought that you are loyal to Aegon all my doubts have been dispelled, please enjoy Dorne," she replied with a wink before heading to the table where her cousins were seated. 

Daeron grumbled softly before taking a glass of wine. 

"So cousin, do you intend to visit Starfall," asked his cousin Dayne. 

"Of course both Daeron and I intend to visit Starfall," Jon replied. Edric's face lit up "That is true your excellency. 

"Of course, we intend to visit Starfall before we travel to the Stormlands," Daeron replied.

"Do you plan to go to the Stormlands as well?" the young Dayne . 

"No, when I go to Starfall I will take a ship and return to the North, I must attend to my duties as Lord of Moat, Cailin" Jon replied, Edric nodded.

The feast continued smoothly, food and drink flowed freely. Jon could see a group of Nobles whispering to each other before they wandered off down the corridors of the palace.

_Tonight should be an interesting night._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Princess Arianne and Rhaenys fill up on wine and alcohol. 

_Someone will have to take care of those two._ In one corner he saw his Uncle Arthur standing guard with Jaime Lannister. 

_I'll never understand how he can stand that job ._

When the feast was over he decided to return to his chambers _._

* * *

* * *

Daeron targaryen 

The Targayen prince decided to return to his chambers. Down the corridor he found the staggering figure of his sister Rhaenys . 

"Rhaenys by the gods are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he approached to help his sister. 

"Dae is that you?" she asked in confusion. 

"If Rhae is me, how the hell did you end up like that? ".

His sister smiled as she hugged him, leaving her face inches from his. "It's because Arriane gave me too much wine.

Daeron smiled as he grabbed his sister around the waist.

"You have to be more careful Rhae , someone might take advantage of you .". 

Rhae smiled "It doesn't matter , I have you as my protector" . 

"Is that so? " He replied as he looked into her beautiful lilac eyes and then at her full lips .

Rhaenys smiled "Yes" and then captured his lips in a tender kiss. Daeron was surprised at first but did not pull away, enjoying Rhaenys' soft lips as he caressed her slender back . The kiss began to grow in intensity as their tongues fought for dominance . When they finally ran out of air they broke apart panting. 

"Rhae we can't do this" Daeron replied as his rationality returned to his head . 

"Why," She replied sensuously as caressed her face . 

"You are my sister," he protested weakly, a part of him wanted to take his sister to the chambers and make her his and plant a baby in her womb. 

Rhaenys smiled "It doesn't matter Daeron , we are Targaryen , we are Dragons and besides you think I didn't notice you kept looking at me when I was dancing." 

Daeron gulped , the truth is that his sister was really beautiful that night , in a typical Dornish dress but with the colours of the Targayen house , seeing her in that majestic way made certain thoughts appear in his mind . 

"You're drunk, Rhae, I don't want to take advantage of you," Daeron finally replied.

His sister pouted adorably "Well since you don't want to satisfy, at least take me to sleep in your room". Daeron protested "That's wrong Rhae ...." his sister interrupted. 

"Well according to you I'm drunk and someone might take advantage of me, don't you think I'd be safe in your room with you as my protector," Rhaenys replied as she folded her arms. 

Daeron protested weakly but agreed. They both walked to his room. When they arrived his sister jumped onto the bed. Daeron decided to sleep on the couch but his sister had other plans. 

"Daeron where are you going the bed is here" she replied as she pointed to a spot next to him. 

Daeron sighed "I was planning to sleep here" he pointed to the couch. 

"Nonsense, come on, this is your bed". 

Daeron grumbled as he lay down on the bed. Rhaenys smiled as she moved closer and placed her head between his chest. Daeron smiled and relaxed as he let his sister stroke his chest and chin, it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

That night he dreamed of the frozen wasteland again. His dreams since they had been on the boat to Dorne had not ceased. It was always the same, the same person made of ice who passed through him, the thousands of ravens watching impassively as he felt helpless.

_What were these dreams? Why was he dreaming these things? What were they trying to tell him._

In every dream the crows said the same phrase _._

_The Great Other is coming and with it all its horrors._

Daeron always woke up hyperventilating, but that night he found comfort in his sister's arms. 

* * *

* * *

Rhaenys targaryen . 

Rhaenys rose slowly, it took her a few seconds before she knew where she was and what had happened that night. 

_She had kissed her brother Daeron_. 

The realization hit her, she had kissed her little brother, and she had enjoyed it. A part of her wished her brother had taken her there and then. 

She smiled as she turned her body to look at Daeron's sleeping face. His face was peaceful, Rhaenys ran her fingers over his handsome face before sinking into his scalp, laying her head on his chest and inhaling his scent before leaving a kiss on his lips. 

It felt so good in Daeron's arms . He had dreamed of being in his brother's arms ever since he returned from the North , how could he not , his brother was no longer a boy , he had grown into a beautiful man , and Arianme's bawdy banter didn't help , he still remembered how his chest filled with jealousy when Arianne told him of her plans to seduce his brother in Dorne . 

He noticed how his brother was slowly getting up, when he opened his eyes he smiled. "How did you sleep my sweet brother," Rhaenys asked as she massaged his scalp, running her hands over his curly hair. 

Daeron smiled relaxing at her touch "Rhae, what do you think they will say if they come in and see us like this" he replied with a hint of fear in his eyes . 

Rhaenys smiled "It doesn't matter we are Targaryen this is our way , besides don't lie to yourself you enjoy this as much as I do". 

Rhaenys did not give him time to reply as she captured his lips. Daeron looked surprised but quickly returned her kiss with the same passion. His hands commanded her entire body before he grabbed both cheeks of her ass. 

Rhaenys smiled as she began planting kisses all over his chest .

"Rhae..." Daeron sighed. 

"Shhhhh let your big sister take care of you" he captured her lips again this time full of passion and desire. His moment was interrupted by someone entering the room. 

"Daeron you are awake ....." Jon noted Rhaenys presence as he looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes before a smile graced his face. 

"Jon is not what he seems ...." Daeron protested. 

"Oh of course not Daeron , sorry to interrupt I wanted to talk to you about our trip to Starfall but I see you are very busy I'll see you later" Jon replied as his grimy smile as he winked at her before leaving the room . 

They both stared at the door for a moment in surprise before bursting out laughing. 

"By the Old Gods, now the rumours will start," Daeron replied, holding his hands to his head.

Rhaenys smiled, "Why do you worry, doesn't your cousin know how to keep a secret?". 

"No, it's not that, it's just that the walls have ears," he replied, putting his head back on his pillow. Rhaenys smiled as she lay back and captured his lips. 

"Rhae .....". 

"Shhhh quiet I will leave now , I don't want someone else to interrupt us , I will see you later " he replied before capturing her lips again before leaving and going to his room . 

When she got to her room she smiled to herself as she remembered the moments with Daeron . She dressed and got ready as she made her way to the dining room. When she arrived she saw her brother Aegon with his wife and her cousins the Sand Snakes.

"Rhae, good to see you, how are you?" her brother Aegon asked with a smile as he took a bite of bread. 

Rhaenys smiled "Very well brother, it is good to see you Myrcella". 

Myrcella smiled as she took a bite of her breakfast. "Have you seen our brother Daeron?" Aegon asked. Rhaenys smiled as she tried not to be nervous. "No, I'm sure he's sleeping," she replied. 

Aegon nodded as he took another piece of bread. After a while his brother Daeron entered the room followed by his cousin Jon. Jon had a knowing smile on his face as he looked at her. 

"Daeron brother, I thought you were not coming to eat with us," Aegon said when he saw his younger brother. 

"Sorry brother, I was busy," he replied, glancing sideways at Rhaenys. Rhaenys looked away in embarrassment. 

"Busy?" Aegon asked quizzically.

"Yes, I was talking to my cousin Jon about our trip to Starfall," Daeron replied. Rhaenys raised her eyebrow at this; her brother had told no one of his journey. 

"You are going to Starfall? I thought you were coming with us to Storm's End," Aegon asked.

"Lord Edric has invited us to spend a few days at Starfall," Jon replied as he prepared his breakfast. 

"My love, perhaps we should go to Starfall for a few days, I would like to see the castle of House Dayne," replied Myrcella.

"So? I thought you were in a hurry to go to Storm's End to see your mother," Aegon replied. 

"Never mind, so we can get to know Dorne better," Myrcella replied with a smile. 

"You are right, brother, I would like to see the lands of Dorne better," Rhaenys added to the conversation as she looked intently at her brother. Daeron shrank from her intense gaze as he looked away.

Rhaenys smiled. _You think you can escape my little brother_.

"Very well it is settled, I will speak to Lady Ashara about the journey, I hope she does not mind your mother," Aegon replied as he turned his attention back to Jon. 

"Not at all, my prince will be delighted," Jon replied with a smile. 

That same day they had decided to visit the water gardens, they all went together including his uncle Oberyn and his daughters. They spent the whole day in the gardens , Rhaenys noticed how her brother dodged and walked away from her . 

His attitude frustrated and excited her in equal parts . 

_I don't know who he's trying to fool, every time he turned his eyes away I noticed his intense gaze on me, he desires me as I desire him._

Feeling frustrated she decided to go back to her rooms, when she arrived she found her cousin Arianne . 

"Oh cousin I didn't know you were here "her cousin had a jar of grapes next to her . 

"Oh I didn't know you were going to Starfall" Arianne suddenly said .

"Oh we decided this morning , Aegon decided to accompany Jon and Daeron , are you planning to come with us ?". 

"Of course, you know I like adventures, besides I haven't seen Gerold for a long time, I might have fun with him," Arianne replied with a mischievous grin. 

Rhaenys smiled, "You never change, cousin. Her cousin shrugged "What's wrong with having a little fun, besides I could have a threesome with Gerold and his cousin Jon".

Rhaenys shrugged, "Knowing Jon I don't think it would be sharing". 

Arianne smiled, "Right, I forget he grew up in the cold and prudish North, well I'll retire to my room, see you tomorrow. 

Rhaenys nodded as she watched her cousin leave the room. Once she was alone she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her. The memories with Daeron suddenly hit her, feeling even more frustrated with herself and her brother.

_Oh Daeron, if you think you're running away from me you're wrong ._


End file.
